


Season 12 Last Night on Earth

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottoming from the Top, Coda, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Impala Sex, Last Night on Earth, Love Confessions, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Sam Knows, Season/Series 12, Sex in the Impala, Smut, Sparks Flying, Top Dean, hand holding, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: The old pick up line finally works. Before Kelly delivers the nephilim Dean and Castiel finally have their steamy scene in the backseat of the Impala.





	Season 12 Last Night on Earth

Mary sat with Kelly, keeping her calm and timing contractions. She’d only had three in the past two hours. They were in for a long night. Dean leaned against his Baby outside the safe house sipping his beer.

 

“Could be our last night on earth,” a gravelly voice interrupted. Cas glided up beside him quietly. He was always in stealth mode but Dean sensed him anyway.

 

“You trying a line on me?” Dean reached through the back window to his cooler. He fetched a cold one for Cas.

 

“Is it working?” Cas smiled. Dean couldn't help breaking into one as well. It was his first real smile in weeks he supposed.

 

Cas pressed their shoulders together. He slipped his hand into Dean’s and instead of a recoil he felt a gentle squeeze.

 

“We’ve made it to the other side of a lot of these.”

 

“Dean...I meant it for you. When I said…”

 

“I know, Cas. I mean, what are we doing? This thing...this thing between us that we keep dancing around...the cards are stacked against us on both sides.”

 

Cas turned and pressed himself against Dean, pinning him to the car. He let his empty bottle drop and cupped Dean's jaw. The meeting of lips was soft and fleeting. Again, Dean didn’t pull away.

 

“Tonight, Dean. Please. I need to feel...loved.” He caught Dean’s lips again but held on with urgency. Dean’s hand went around his waist and he started kissing back. 

 

He’d restrained himself for so long. Every time his eyes had fallen to gaze at the angel’s lips, he fought the urge to taste them, feel them. Now Cas was giving him permission to explore. He paused for just a quick gasp of breath before giving in to the passion that burned inside.

 

In a fevered move Dean dropped Cas’ hand and fumbled for the handle to the rear door. No sooner had the metal creaked he found himself pushing the cooler to the floorboard and pressed down on the bench seat. The full weight of Cas was on him and a hard bulge ground into his thigh. 

 

The kisses were deeper and sloppier.  Dean clutched and pulled at heavy fabric until Cas was down to his dress shirt. He lifted up to help Cas rid him of a couple layers. It wasn't enough. He needed skin.

 

His fingers plucked away at the buttons as Cas slid his black t-shirt up. Strong hands were hot on his sides and chest. Dean could only pant for breath. He jerked the blue striped tie loose and the next moment was searing heat of their chests together.

 

“Cas...Cas...how do you wanna…?”

 

“Sit up,” the angel commanded. Cas made quick work of shedding his pants, boxers, and shoes. He straddled Dean’s lap with his fully nude form and went for his buckle. 

 

Dean scooted his jeans down, leaving his bare ass on leather. He grabbed Cas’ hips and pulled him close enough to trap their hard cocks between them. “We need...stuff. Glove box.”

 

Cas growled and nipped at Dean’s bottom lip before scrambling over the seat. He came back and presented the small plastic bottle. He latched onto Dean’s neck while he used his palm to coat the throbbing shaft.

 

“Whoa, easy there, tiger. You gotta...oh sweet fucking jesus!” Dean cried out when Cas sank down completely. He whimpered and bit into Cas’ shoulder.

 

“I’m good, Dean. I want this.” He ran his fingers through the sandy hair. “Now, make love to me.”

 

Dean’s heart pounded in his chest. His head was swimming at the rush. He grabbed two handfuls of fleshy orbs and rocked his hips. Cas tossed his head back and moaned.

 

It took a few strokes to find their rhythm but soon Dean was thrusting up as Cas ground down. He found his eyes locked onto Cas’ and their bodies became secondary sensations. A new energy built between them.

 

Blue flashed behind Cas’ eyes. Dean heard a loud pop outside the car right before he came. The street lamp blew, showering the Impala with sparks. Cas dropped his head to Dean’s shoulder. Dean embraced him, not wanting their bodies to part yet.

 

“That was amazing, Dean. Thank you.” He pressed a tender kiss to the hunter’s sweaty forehead. He tried to climb off but Dean held tight.

 

“No. Don’t thank me like this was some kind of favor. I want this. I want  _ you. _ You think I would just...I love you, dumbass!” He buried his face into the angel’s chest. 

 

“I know. I can feel it. I feel...everything right now and I don’t know how to process it. I’m thanking you for making me feel them. I feel...alive.”

 

Dean’s body started hitching with laughter. “Last night on earth and he feels alive for the first time.”

 

Cas joined him and they both cackled until tears were streaming down their faces. They came down with only minor eruptions of giggles before settling into a more comfortable position.

 

Just before dawn Sam came out to tell them Kelly was about to deliver. He found Dean leaned up against the door, Cas lying back on his chest. Just the trenchcoat was draped over them. He gave them a couple more minutes of peaceful bliss before tapping on the window.

 

He turned his back to let them get dressed. When Dean emerged first Sam clapped a hand on his back. “Last night on earth?”

 

“Would you believe  _ he  _ used that line on me?” Dean said with a grin.

 

“So...we see tomorrow you gonna become an honest man?”

 

“Yeah, Sammy. I think I will.”


End file.
